Blooded Love
by dragonsgirl1010
Summary: Sakura was a regular high school student when three new kids arrive, will she stay the way she is and with her boyfriend or will she become a whole other person completely.
1. Chapter 1

Page 1

Sakura sighed as her backpack fell of her shoulder creating a soft thud to occur under the large tree behind the school. After a long day of work and drama, her mind shut off as she leaned against the base of the tree slowly closing her eyes. As of tomorrow she will be showing around one of the new students within her grade but Sakura wished for anyone else to have taken the chance so she could just rest and not have to run around checking that all the rules and regulations were being followed. She was no student president or the smartest in the school but to have things in order made her life better with all the chaos that whirled around in her home to have school perfectly in one piece was worth everything. Sakura took a deep breath and willed her eyes to open and look up into the tree; she saw a twinge of red with in it but ignored it as she readied herself to make the departure home.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Exclaimed a rather hyper blond running towards her at the speed of light, to be honest she wouldn't have been sure if it weren't for the voice calling out her name Sakura would have believed it was another student Mr. Gai recruited into loving sports as much as him.

"Naruto, what have I said about your constant screaming out in the open, I do enjoy the silence every once in a while." Sakura sighed out as she slapped him over the head once he was next to her.

"But Sakura-Chan this is really important," Whined Naruto as he held the back of his head with his toothy goof-ball smile gracing his lips. "The new kids are coming to visit the school right now, they're gonna be here soon and Mrs. Tsunadae wants you to go up and greet them."

Sakura sighed as she picked up her bag and headed up to the school pausing for a moment at the door, 'if I left right now I may be able to get home and hide before she notices.' She shook her headed and pulled open the door softly walking as light and slow as possible to the she reached the office door Sakura noticed a few kids standing around it completely disobeying the dress code completely, her right eye twitched a little at the infractions. Taking a deep breathe in she moved to open the door and escape from the chaos when it swung open hitting her in the face causing her to stumble backwards a bit. The three standing outside the door looked over at her as the one that opened the door gasped rushing to Sakura.

"Oh I am so sorry Sakura I didn't know you were right there, are you okay? Does your head hurt at all?" Mrs. Tsunadae rushed out as she looked over her student for any serious injury; Sakura opened her eyes rolling them at her.

"I'm fine Ms. Tsunadae," Sakura sighed out trying to remove the ladies hands away from her. "I'm fine I mean it, Stop it Tsunadae!"

"Sakura, don't use that tone with me!" Hissed out Ms. Tsunadae before she removed herself from the girl and out of the way, Sakura looked up to the three major infraction students watching her. Sakura took the chance and began to look over them. The tallest one on the left wore a black hoodie, red jeans with chains all over them and black tennis shoes, his hair a light brown tousled all over the place with a black beanie covering a bit of it, his eyes highlighted with purple eyeliner that matched the purple triangles on his cheeks. The second tallest on the right wore a very short purple skirt with fishnet stockings and black high heeled sandals, her top light purple top barley covered above her belly button which held a skull piercing, her dirty blonde hair pulled and spiked into four ponytails and her eyes highlighted with black eyeliner and an eyebrow piercing with a similar skull as the one attached to her naval. The third one Sakura finally looked at had blood red hair covered by a black beanie, a kanji tattoo above his left eyebrow, black completely surrounded his eyes like a panda, his lips held up in a smirk contained snake bite piercings, his clothes consisted of a black t-shirt and red jeans that held about ten chains.

"Oh right Sakura these are our new students and I was wondering if you'd be kind and show them around the open parts of the school before you head for home?" Tsunadae asked softly, though Sakura knew it wasn't a request but a demand.

"Of course, I'll show the around, anything to help out the school." Sakura said as she forced a smile on to her lips. Tsunadae nodded as she headed back into the office, Sakura turned around and motioned for them to follow. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine pinky." A cold deep voice called out to her, Sakura froze at the sound.

"Listen I just want to go home, so could we please get this over with." Sakura sighed out, not even bothering to wait for an answer she began to give a simple description over the area they were in, pointing out classrooms and saying what they taught. She slowly took them to the other parts of the school and once they reached the commence area Sakura looked at them again. "So I think that's everything you need to know for your first day."

"Well hang on a sec there pinky aren't you going to ask us any questions?" The red head grunted to her looking at her with that stupid smirk again. Sakura merely shrugged and walked out the front door taking her time to go home, completely ignoring the stares and odd looks she received as she readjusted her bag back.

Sakura slowly made her ways up the stairs to her house; grabbing the keys out of her bag she opened the door before closing it and locking it again. 'Grandmother won't be home till late anyway' she thought to herself before heading into the kitchen to make a snack and get a drink. Sakura grabbed the makings for a simple apple and peanut butter snack and a cup of orange juice before sitting at the dining room table. As she ate her snack she went through all the homework she has to do for the night and what could be put off for morning. 'Obviously math will have to be done tonight but maybe English can be put off till morning, it is just a simple hundred word essay over the recent short story read in class.' Sakura sighed gathering all of her homework for tonight after she cleaned up her snack and laid it out on the dining room table and began to work on it.

A few hours had passed by the time Sakura finished her work and decided to make dinner when there was a knock on her, Sighing she made her way to the door standing on tiptoes to who was there but all she saw was a shade of blonde. She unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted with a pie shoved in front of her.

"Please accept this as a greeting from your new neighbors." A young woman's voice said as she bowed her head, Sakura looked at her as she took the pie out of the woman's hands recognizing those blonde pigtails.

"Please stand up and thank you but isn't it usually the neighbors that are supposed to bring the new ones something?" Sakura questioned, watching the blonde shoot up into an upright position.

"It's you!" The blonde shrieked pointing at Sakura before laughing a little bit. "I guess you're right but in our case I feel it'd be better for us to give something instead."

"Well would you like to come in, I would like to get to know our new neighbor." Sakura offered as she moved out of the way for the girl, the woman hesitated in the door way before walking in. "My name is Sakura by the way, may I ask what yours is?"

"Oh my name is Temari." She said as Sakura shut the door gently, before leading Temari over to the dining room table as they sat down she put the pie on the kitchen counter. "So about why I brought the pie over, my younger brother has a bit of a temper and we've had to move a bit so it's kind of like an apology pie for whatever he is going to do."

"Well whatever he's going to do he better watch out for my grandmother, I swear she could strike fear into Satan himself." Sakura said, both girls started to laugh at that for a few minutes. The two girls began to talk about random topics for about an hour before Temari's phone began to ring. The older girl sighed out as she answered it.

"Yes?" She said as she answered it, Sakura couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but the annoyed look on the older girls facial features made her worry a little. "Alright I'll be home in a couple minutes, tell him to put it down and we'll figure something out when I get there." Temari hung up the phone looking at Sakura with a tight smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry Sakura but I need to go my brother is having a problem, I'll see ya around."

Temari rushed out the front door as Sakura sighed getting up and locking the door again before she headed to the kitchen to make dinner. She pulled out the makings for pizza and began the preparations, after she finished eating and cleaning up Sakura headed for the living room. Once placed on the couch a long sigh was released from her lips at the comfort of the soft cushions, she reached over for the remote and turned on the T.V. slowly falling asleep on the couch not a care left in the world at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sakura began to toss and turn on the couch as her body slowly woke and once it did she rolled over to her side and picked up her phone looking at the time, six in the morning. Sighing she slowly got herself off the couch and walked over to her back pack. Deciding it was best to quickly finish her English homework then begin to get ready for school. Within twenty minutes Sakura finished her essay, she prepared a small lunch and breakfast for herself placing the lunch box in her bag and walked up to her room pulling out a red spring dress, a pain of black stockings and a black throw over. Placing them on her bed Sakura walked off to take a quick shower.

It was seven a.m. when she left the house and walked to the school, it wasn't a long walk but Sakura enjoyed getting there early and having the place almost completely to herself before everyone arrived. Upon walking through the school gates she noticed that she wasn't the only one there when she saw a figure leaning next to the school doors. Sakura sighed and went around back to the tree and sat underneath the branches. Pulling out her favorite book she passed time reading it before she heard the sound of footsteps on the grass, they were walking towards her. Looking up she saw the red hair of one of the new kids. Sighing Sakura placed the book back in her bag before standing up and began to walk off.

"Hold it Pinky, aren't you supposed to be showing me around to my classes?" A deep gravelly voice called out to her, Sakura turned to look at him with a very irritated look shown plainly on her features.

"Listen I gave you a tour of the school yesterday with a description of the classes, im sure you can manage on your own. Now if you'll excuse me I must go meet up with some people." Sakura coolly stated to him before stalking off to the front of the school to meet her friends and oh so gorgeous boyfriend Saskue. When she reached the front everyone was there, looking over the small group she couldn't help but smile.

Shikamaru was sat upon the top step looking ready to pass out, ino was lecturing choji while choji gave her a smile eating chips, Hinata was curled up in Naruto's chest, Shino and Kiba were bickering about something, and then there was Saskue who stood next to the door staring past everything. This was her small group, they're a bit crazy but that's why she loves them. Sakura walked up the steps taking her place next to Saskue. She smiled brightly up at him as he gave her his usual smirk, returning her gaze to the others she noticed they were all being oddly quiet and staring at something, she looked in the direction they were and saw the three new kids on their way up to the school. Each breaking multiple dress restrictions. Temari was wearing black ripped to hell skinny jeans, a tight shirt that barley reached her stomach with fish net sleeves, her hair in the four spiked pony tails once again, she wore black combat boots, and her makeup was done with extreme black eyeliner and red lipstick. The tallest boy still has his face paint and purple eyeliner, his hair a tousled mess again but instead of a black beanie he wore a purple one which read F*** along the center, a baggy shirt that was ripped with tears in other places with a black tight long sleeve under, he wore rave pants with at least ten chains, and a pain of combat boots as well. When Sakura went to look over the smallest boy, he was already standing next to her and walking through the front door giving her that same smirk he did yesterday and a wink to go with it.

"Well good morning Sakura, I hope you had a chance to try the pie last night." A feminine voice called out to her, turning to look back at the other two she couldn't help but smile.

"Unfortunately I did not, but I will when I get home. Thank you again Temari." Sakura said as sweetly as she could after losing focus on the red headed boy. " Oh and I was wondering if you'd like to come over with your brothers this weekend to have dinner?"

Temari gave her a sweet smile, one full of happiness and yet fear. "Well I need to talk to the two boys but I truly hope we can."

Sakura smiled as the first bell dinged, she gave Saskue a kiss on the cheek before walking into the school and heading to the office. The same thing she does every morning to see if Ms. Tsunadae has any assignments for her before first hour. Knocking on the principal's door gently before walking in Sakura looked up only for her to find the red head sitting in a chair across from Ms. Tsunade.

"Good morning Sakura, Gaara and I were just discussing a few things. Come on in and join us because some of this will also involve you." Ms. Tsunade said with a voice that said no there would be no arguing. Sighing softly Sakura took a seat next to him."As I was saying Gaara, if you cause any trouble or have any trouble Sakura will be the one to take care of it. She is my best rule enforcer and I don't want another incident as you had at your last school. Do you understand?"

Gaara gave a slight nod as Sakura processed what was happening around her. 'I have to keep this kid out of trouble and if he gets into any I have to take care of it!' sinking into her chair Sakura gave a slight nod at her principal internally having an argument with her. Once Tsunade waved them off, she was out of the office in a flash trying to get as far away as possible from that disciplinary mistake. She refused to be his babysitter; Sakura gritted her teeth together 'I already have enough on my plate, why do I have to take care of some immature brat.' Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and left to get to her homeroom before the final bell rang.

Walking into Mr. Kakashi's homeroom Sakura took notice that as always he was not in the room yet and probably won't be till close to the end of class. Her eyes scanned over the room trying to find Saskue, upon seeing him she was about to walk over when something pushed her from behing. Sakura turned a death glare to the person only to find Gaara giving her one of his own. They held their glares on one another before something, rather someone caught her attention.

A deep voice spoke softly from behind her, "Sakura, let's take our seats now." Sighing she turned to look at Saskue giving him the best smile she could muster before following him to their seats in the back of the classroom. Sakura sat on the right of Saskue as he always sat next to the wall. Behind them was one more set of seats but the class was small enough no one sat back there, till Gaara took the seat right behind Saskue staring out the window there. Turning her gaze to the others in the class Sakura noticed that many of the females were staring at Gaara, almost in a daze. He turned a glare that could kill on them all and they quickly stopped stunning Sakura. She has watched as many girls stare and flirt with Saskue but he never once gave them such a glare. As one of his old stalkers she knew he just didn't bother trying to get rid of them anymore because they always came back. Sakura decided to tune into the conversation Saskue, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata were having and as it gained her attention she decided to join in.

There was ten minutes left of class when the door opened and in walked Mr. Kakashi, his hand held the back of his neck as he gave one of his lame excuses once again. "I'm sorry class I guess I got lost on the path of life and didn't notice the time." Everyone knew better though he was probably reading on of his books again. "Any way, some small announcements before the bell rings. We have a new student joining our class today, so everyone make them feel welcomed, Fourth Period will be cut short today due to an assembly, and lastly you're homework tonight is to write a paper about yourself. It needs to be at least two pages but no more than five, we will be doing this again at the end of the year to see how much you have changed this school year."

At the end of his announcements the bell rang, quickly many students were racing out the door. Sakura gathered her stuff quickly and went to join the rest of the crowd after kissing Saskue bye. On the walk to her next hour she began to contemplate how to write the paper Kakashi gave them for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Every class so far Sakura has had with Gaara so when she was in fourth hour and he didn't show, she gave a sigh of relief and relaxed listening intently to Ms. Anko the art teacher. Once free to work Sakura zoned into her work till the last ten minutes of class when the door banged open and in walked Gaara. Her face twisted into irritation upon seeing the brat that has ruined her day, every class so far has had him in it. Every class so far he sits behind her in back. Every class he looks at her with those jade bored eyes. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to be left alone and away from him. Thankfully next was lunch and she could run off and hide among her friends where he wouldn't be.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Sakura was out of the classroom door and on her way to see Saskue. Upon finding him, they walked to the lunch room together little to no talking as usual. Once a long time ago Sakura wouldn't have tried to get him to talk but now she knew he wouldn't answer or give sign he was listening so she eventually stopped. Once they reached the cafeteria they took their seats at the head of the table waiting for others to arrive. She slowly unpacked her lunch avoiding the look that Saskue was probably giving her at the less then appetizing lunch she made herself again. It's the same look and lunch daily, a look of disgust and a small sandwich with whatever you could find in the house. One by one the others joined the silent two. Naruto sat next Saskue starting on one of his usual rants while Ino and Hinata sat next to Sakura beginning they're small conversations with one another.

Slowly lunch came to an end and everyone went their separate ways. The rest of the day Sakura was finally able to relax; there was no Gaara in her last classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara's Point of View:

There was something about her eyes and the way her pink hair flowed behind her when she sassily walked away. There was something about her attitude to others, the way she fell into silence and a smile around the black haired idiot. The way she glared and held a fire in her eye when she'd speak to Gaara, the way her whole world seems perfect and he hated it. He wanted to tear her perfect world down and watch it break her. The way she is with others makes him sick; he wants to see that fire in her eye every single time she looked at others. He wanted her to feel as he does about the others, he wanted him to hurt and see the world from the perspective of pain and hatred. Sakura needed to be torn apart and he planned to be the reason of it. She will suffer under her hand and see that she had nothing and no one.

Gaara walked out of the school after watching Sakura through lunch, the way she laughed and smiled at those ingrates burned him in every way possible. Taking a long walk back to his house he took the time to plot and plan and think. She needed to know how it felt, how he felt. She needed to lose her sanity like he once had, then she'll be ready for the next part of his plan. Then he'll destroy her whole life, she'll learn what it's like to be brushed aside and tossed in the direction of others like she had done to him. Gaara gave a great psychotic smile, one that had scared many others. He hated her and soon it'll be clear how much. If that Pinky won't give him the time of day, he'll ruin her whole life. Gaara spent the day studying her and preparing for the take down. She'll be driven mad like he once had. She'll know who he is then and she better be afraid of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I am Sakura Haruno, I study hard and do everything I can to please others. Whether I am seen as a pushover or not is not any problem of mine. I love to read and I love being around my friends, they never cease to amaze me in how they can make me smile. "Sakura said aloud as she wrote her paper, stopping every now and then taking a moment as to what else to write. "I may or may not be obsessed with a guy that I want to kill. No I shouldn't put that." She erased the sentence and sat there thinking for a moment, lightly nibbling on her pencil when there was a knock on her front door.

Sighing Sakura stood and walked over to it and unlocking the door. Before she got the chance to open it burst open and two people landed on the floor at her feet, they rolled about as they fought. Sakura looked up and there stood Temari with an expression of anger and annoyance; you could almost see a vein bulging out of her forehead. Sakura looked back down at the two rolling around on her floor. Taking a deep breath she side stepped around them and stood in front of Temari.

"Hey Temari, what's up?" Sakura asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

Temari smiled back the best she could. "I was coming over to ask you if you could possibly help us with some homework, but the two idiots got into a fight just before you came to the door. I'm so sorry I'll take them home and maybe another time we could possibly get help."

"How about you take these two home and come back after they've calmed down and I would be more than happy to help." Sakura stated giving the other girl her best it's okay face. Temari nodded before grabbing the other two dragging them out by the collar, Sakura didn't take a chance to look over at them before she had shut the door and gone back to her paper.

Sakura continued to work on the assignment when it came to her. "My grandma is always working late, my parents come in and out when they need something and the rest of my family doesn't acknowledge my existence. I have a hard time getting along with others because since I was a kid I was the outcast but I wouldn't ever tell my friends this because they don't need any further issues from me then I already cause them." Sakura whispered to herself as she wrote on and on about everything in her life when she stopped and whispered. "Just because I try to erase him from my life, I'll never forget the boy that saved me from myself."

Once she had finished writing her paper there was another knock at the door followed by Temari walking through in to the dining room where Sakura had set up her homework. As she stood to greet the other girl, Sakura heard male voices from the door way. Slowly walking over to Temari she looked behind to find Gaara and the taller boy. Looking over at Temari, Sakura lifted her eyebrow in a signal of asking for an explanation.

"Oh Sakura I would like you to meet my older brother Kankuro and younger brother Gaara. I kinda forced them to come with me to get help on the homework." Temari answered the silent question giving a sheepish grin in turn. Sakura nodded motioning the three to follow her back to the table.

Once the three were seated she walked to the kitchen. "Would you guys like anything to drink or to snack on?" Sakura called back to them with her eyes focused in the fridge.

"No thank you Sakura." She heard Temari say, she lifted her head turning back to look at them.

"Could I possibly have a soda Tootse?" Kankuro asked sending a wink her way. Rolling her eyes she picked up a soda can.

"Gaara would you like anything?" She asked secretly hoping he would say and just not talk during all of this, she wasn't in the mood to be called Pinky today.

"No." He quickly deadpanned, upon hearing that Sakura shut the fridge door and handed the soda to Kankuro before sitting down at the table with them.

Once she sat down she looked over to Temari and focused anywhere but Gaara and asked. "What homework do you know need help with?"

"Oh, um, Math, Science, and a bit of English, I don't fully understand what they're asking of me." Temari replied avoiding the looks her brothers gave her. Sakura turned to look over at Kankuro raising her eyebrow with the same quizzical look.

He just shrugged at her and pointed back to Temari before saying. "She doesn't trust us home alone with a little bit."Temari gave him a pointed look before turning her eyes back to Sakura.

"I'd be happy to help you Temari." Sakura simply stated and they got to work going over the questions and explaining what she was being asked to do. It took a few hours but soon enough they finished the homework and Sakura believed she had answered all of Temari's questions when the other girl looked her in the eyes with the looks of concern and question.

Sakura looked at her and was about to ask what was wrong when she spoke. "Sakura thank you for your help, hopefully I understand it better tomorrow, thank you so much." Temari stood and motioned for her brothers to leave with her and called out to Sakura before the door closed. "Bye Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow."

Taking a breath she stood and locked the door before going back to working on the homework she was yet to finish. Once it was all completed Sakura cleared off the table and headed up to bed thinking about the look she saw in Temari's eyes, hoping that it was just her being lost about the homework. Soon Sakura's mind took a turn and she thought about the jade eyes of Gaara , the beautiful jade eyes that held so much hate when she saw them last. So much hate and yet Sakura began to think about what else his eyes held last she saw them. As she thought about them Sakura slowly fell asleep curled up under her covers. 'Maybe I'd like to see his eyes more.'


End file.
